


Two Truths

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Deacon being an elusive butt as usual, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Deacon and Nora decide to play a game: Two Truths and a Lie. Will Nora be able to decide which of Deacons statement was the truth before it's too late?
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 5





	Two Truths

“That’s the nice thing about telling the truth. You don’t have nearly as much to keep track of.”

“Maybe so,” Deacon agreed with a nod. “Maybe so. But the trick to a good lie is also put in just enough truth that everyone believes you.”

“Wh– when did I ever toss you over my shoulder to carry you away from danger?” Nora laughed at both the mental image and the face that Deacon was making.

“So you heard that, huh?”

“Uh, yeah. I think you meant for me to.” Nora laughed again, too amused to be mad. “But seriously, tell me when this happened. Was I ‘roiding on buffout or something?”

“Well, it might not have happened yet,” Deacon said in a way that made Nora wonder if there was something he knew that she didn’t. It almost made her miss Mama Murphy back in Sanctuary.

“You know, there’s a game we used to play before the war.”

“Oh yeah?” Deacon seemed to have his interest piqued immediately. He grinned at Nora from behind the shades as he leaned in conspiratorially. “Go on….”

“It was called two truths and a lie.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that! But let me warn you, I’m the absolute champ at it.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Nora grinned and leaned in toward him as well. “Should I go first?”

“Hmm, sure. Why not? Gives me time to think at least.”

“Alright, I’ll take it easy on you. I once fought a Deathclaw with my own bare hands and won, I was born over two hundred years ago, annnnnd I only joined the Rail-Road to find my son.”

“Pfft, too easy! We all know you joined because I vouched for you so hard.”

Nora had to laugh, and she had to admit that it did take some of the sting off the second truth. She had joined the Rail-Road in hopes of finding her son, she had never expected to stay because of what she found. But laughing about it, pretending it was a total lie, felt good.

“Alright, alright. My turn.” Deacon’s face turned serious as he faced Nora head on. She tried to read him behind the shades but found herself staring at her own reflection instead. “This,” he said as he pointed to the slicked up pompadour on his head, “Is my real hair. I’ve been in the Rail-Road longer than you’ve been in the Wastes. And I am madly in love with you.”

Nora started to laugh, but stopped when realization struck her. She knew for a fact that one of his statements was a lie, and she was sure of which one, too. That meant that two of the statements were true. And if she had heard him right, then that meant….

Oh.

Oh, my.

Nora could feel her face heating up as she looked away, suddenly unable to look at the straight-faced jokester. “So only one of those was a lie?”

“Yep. But, well, to tell the truth back when I did have hair I usually styled it like this. Thought it looked pretty cool, myself.”

Nora let out a small, forced laugh and chanced a look at Deacon. He was looking away again but she was sure she could still see his grin. It was the usual “they-have-no-idea-I’m-lying” grin she so often found him sporting after getting away with another of his tall tales.

“I bet it did,” she agreed, deciding then and there that Deacon just might be the best liar she would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
